Many recently developed computer devices have the ability to receive digital ink as a form of input. The digital ink may include one or more handwritten strokes, which the device may display as ink as the one or more handwritten strokes are entered. To receive the handwritten strokes, the device may provide a writing surface, which could for example be the same as the display screen so that the user can view the ink as he/she writes. A handwritten stroke may begin when a writing instrument lands on the writing surface and may end when the writing instrument is lifted off the writing surface. The writing instrument may be an electronic or non-electronic pen, a stylus, the user's own finger, a pointing device, such as, for example, a computer mouse, or any another writing instrument.
To make use of the entered digital ink, many devices offer an ability to recognize the handwriting and convert it to computerized characters. However, currently used programs for recognizing and converting digital ink have many limitations. For example, they are error-prone, thus often requiring many corrections. Moreover, the user interface screens used for presenting the entered digital ink and/or the converted text have many shortcomings.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing a user interface for receiving, converting and verifying digital ink input.